Bobak Ferdowsi
|birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |death_date = |death_place = |resting_place = |resting_place_coordinates = |education = Massachusetts Institute of Technology American School in Japan University of Washington |spouse = |parents = |children = |discipline = |institutions = |practice_name = |employer = Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL) |significant_projects = Cassini–Huygens Mars Science Laboratory |significant_design = |significant_advance = |significant_awards = |signature = }} Bobak Ferdowsi ( ) (born November 7, 1979) is an American systems engineer at NASA's Jet Propulsion Laboratory. He served on the Cassini–Huygens and Mars Science Laboratory ''Curiosity'' missions. Ferdowsi gained brief media fame in August 2012, when he wore an unusual mohawk hairstyle during the Curiosity landing. It unexpectedly became an iconic image of the event with coverage in the news and social media, U.S. President Obama even commented on the popularity of "Mohawk Guy". Life and career Ferdowsi was born November 7, 1979, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He is of Persian descent; his father immigrated to the United States from Iran. His parents met in college. Soon after birth he moved to the San Francisco Bay Area where he stayed until age 11, then moved to Tokyo in 1991, where he attended the American School in Japan, graduating in 1997. The same year, he enrolled at the University of Washington where he majored in aerospace engineering, a childhood dream. While there he did research under Nobel Laureate Hans Georg Dehmelt in the Department of Physics. In 2001, he enrolled at MIT and joined the Lean Aerospace Initiative where he stayed until 2003. Ferdowsi joined JPL in late 2003, and worked on the Mars Science Laboratory mission through its successful landing nearly nine years later on August 6, 2012. He was also Science Planner on the Cassini–Huygens mission. See also YouTube version. Media appearances and NASA advocacy 's successful landing on Mars.]] Ferdowsi became a media "sensation", or "meme", when during the August 6, 2012, landing of the Curiosity rover on Mars, he wore an unusual mohawk hairstyle that was seen on NASA TV's live broadcast of the event. He was seated in a prominent camera position and his mohawk unexpectedly became an iconic image of the landing. Ferdowsi explained that he wore a new haircut for every mission and the mohawk was chosen by his team by popular vote. When President Barack Obama called to congratulate the team, he noted the popularity of the "Mohawk Guy" saying "it does seem NASA has come a long way from the white shirts, dark-rimmed glasses, and pocket protectors. You guys are a little cooler than you used to be." Ferdowsi said in another interview that he did it to help lighten the seriousness of the workplace and "If my mohawk gets a few more people excited about science and this mission, that's awesome." Ferdowsi took part in the Second inauguration of Barack Obama (January 2013) marching in the parade alongside replicas of Curiosity and the Orion spacecraft, along with other NASA scientists, as part of the agency's official Presidential Inaugural Weekend. Ferdowsi also took part in Obama's State of the Union address on February 12, 2013, where he was seated in First Lady Michelle Obama's box "to highlight President Barack Obama's call for more visas for skilled immigrants in the fields of math, science and engineering." Ferdowsi appeared on the sixth season of BattleBots as a sideline reporter. Ferdowsi appeared in a cameo role in the 2015 television film Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!. See also *Adam Steltzner, lead engineer of the Mars Science Laboratory Curiosity rover Entry, Descent and Landing phase *Anita Sengupta References External links * Category:NASA people Category:Living people Category:American people of Iranian descent Category:1979 births Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology alumni Category:American School in Japan alumni Category:University of Washington alumni Category:Internet memes Category:People from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:People from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Jet Propulsion Laboratory Category:American aerospace engineers